


Pee on Me

by hannahx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Watersports, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahx/pseuds/hannahx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for this prompt on tumblr:<br/><a href="http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com/post/61130544534/prompt-ziall-zayn-is-like-20-and-niall-is-14-zayn-is/">http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com/post/61130544534/prompt-ziall-zayn-is-like-20-and-niall-is-14-zayn-is</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pee on Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is so rushed i started out so strong but then id been working on it on and off for like four months so i just wanted to finish it but i hope its somewhat enjoyable?? follow my one-shot blog on tumblr: [wtfoneshots](http://wtfoneshots.tumblr.com/)

 

  
It was lame-utterly and completely lame. Zayn knew that, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind that he was practically missing out on his golden years.. his prime time to party and have endless amounts of sex with loose, intoxicated girls. And maybe he should mind, his mate Anthony reminds him everyday. But he just..doesn’t.

He needs the money, yes, that is the reason he is doing it. _Easy money_. Watch some brat for a few hours and earn substantially more than minimum wage.

Babysitting a thirteen year old punk definitely wasn’t the highlight of his day.. _or his week_. And Zayn definitely didn’t imagine that same thirteen year old playing football (as Niall always does) with his delicious arm, back,and leg muscles contracting every time he had a wank.

Zayn had a gig tonight. Mr. and Mrs. Horan had called a few days ahead saying they needed him from 7:00 Friday night till 10:00 (which was Niall’s bedtime). They had informed Zayn of where they were going but, like always, Zayn didn’t remember and didn’t care. Any time with Niall was perfect with him.

He pulls into the Horan’s driveway at 6:50, and checks his leather jacket/white tee combination in the side mirror. He had gelled his hair up into his usual quiff and worn the tightest pair of jeans he owns.

Casually climbing up to the door, Zayn rings the door bell and tries to stop his rather sexual imagination from clouding his thoughts any further. If he could continue through tonight (as incredibly he always does) to control himself, a rewarding wank would be in his future. The door finally opens.

"Hi lovey! Come on in!" A cheery Mrs. Horan answers the door with a very noticeable amount of lip gloss coating her lips.   
“Hello.” Zayn hated how shy he was in front of people. It looked stand-offish and rude; two things he certainly was not. He was just an introvert. Nothing wrong with that.

"Ey, Zayn how ‘re you son?" Mr. Horan shakes his hand aggressively, but nonetheless friendly, and Zayn lets out a shaky laugh. Niall’s parents sported deep Irish accents just like Niall, but the boy’s was prettier.   
” ‘M good.”   
“Good. We’ll be off then. Nialls outside. You know how that boy loves him some football!” Zayn nods with a smirky grin, thinking about how good Niall looked with a soaked derby shirt on.   
-  
“Bye.” He waves them off as they pull out of the garage.   
He had done this a dozen times. They trusted him. Idiots.

Zayn walks out onto the back porch to find the blonde-brunette boy juggling a ball- _Niall’s_  ball, a worn down well used football. Zayn smirks again. “Niall” he calls, cupping his hand around his mouth.

Niall turns sharply at the call, and blushes with a friendly wave and smile at the sight of his babysitter. Niall wasn’t a baby, and hated his parents for sending him a nanny every time they went out. But, Zayn was cool. He played football with Niall even though he wasnt very good and let him stay up way past his annoying bed time and occasionally, let Niall go to parties with him. He was more of a mate then anything. And a fantasy. But Zayn didn’t know that last part. And Niall wanted to keep it that way.

"Hey Zayn! Come pass with me!" Zayn jogged over, his silver chained necklace flopping against his collarbones. Oh god; Niall says to himself as his cock twitches against his boxers.   
“Missed you little bud.” Zayns thick creamy accent flirtatiously plays with the boy.   
Niall gulps, scared to tell Zayn he missed him so much more, and passes the ball to the older man. 

  
-

 

They pass friendly for about five minutes before the two boys are aggressively playing “1 v. 1” until it’s dark outside.

Zayn trips over the ball, and falls with a thud. “Shit Ni.” He winces. “You win. It’s dark, lets go in.”  
Niall cockily grins, helping Zayn up, even though he knew he would win all along.

The two walk back inside, talking about school and uni, and how gifted Niall was. Zayn always made a point to tell Niall he was a special snowflake.   
  
“Race ya to the couch Malik!” Niall yells and takes off in a sprint to the front room of the house. Zayn laughs at his late start, but somewhere along the way, he winds up in front of Niall, and literally throws himself onto the huge couch. Niall shouts and laughs and plops down too.

Only.. he lands with his arse against Zayns lap and freezes.

“Uh…sorry Zayn.” He awkwardly shifts, about to climb off the older boy. But, then there’s resistance and he can’t move. Pressure pushes into his hips. He winces. Looking down, his eyes widen even more as he sees Zayns hands (beautiful oh so big hands) holding aggressively onto his boyish hips. A groan escapes Zayns lips. “Ni- stop moving and just get off. Please.” Ouch. Niall is almost offended. And definitely hardening.

He climbs off quickly and excuses himself, claiming he needed to shower. Which, he really did. Only when he walked into the bathroom and finished undressing himself, he looked down at the purple head of his cock and whimpered. Fuck. It wasn’t like Zayn was going to come upstairs anyways.

He bites down on his bottom lip, making sure anyway that he could not hear footsteps. It seemed the only noise was the sound of his heart pounding against his chest and his unsteady breathing. Niall slowly rubs his fingers around his head, collecting the precome into his palm. A feeling in his stomach shoots pleasure into his prominent vein running down the entirety of his seven inches. It makes Niall stop. It feels as if… he needs to.. wee. Fuck. He half mutters half moans, and then thinking about peeing all over himself combined with his usual image of Zayn fucking him into his mattress is so unbearably hot that he grabs his cock with his dominant left hand and thrusts into his fists at an _ugh_ incredible pace as he steadies himself with the other hand on the counter. His impossibly fast paced jerking quickens, and his head falls back and his back arches. “Zayn” he mutters. “Ugh fuck Zayn make me cum baby. So close.” His bladder is sloshing like crazy against his organs and it feels so fucking good. And.. It happens. Nialls cock shoots urine out, the warm and thin liquid coating his hand and cock. He moans, loud and slutty.

He doesn’t even care that there is pee now on the floor of his once pretty clean bathroom and pumps harder now; eyebrows furrowed, mouth shaped into a near perfect “o”. He puts more pressure towards the head and the sound of his urine sliding with his hand is too much. He throws his head back again and screams “ZAYN!” Hoping he hears him.

Zayns been mindlessly scrolling on his phone, throwing it down in annoyance, and then repeating the same action most of the time Niall’s been upstairs. But the whole time he has thought about how fucking adorable Niall really is, and how he would like to take every last bit of innocence the boy has and swoop him up. The thought of Niall being his- if even for only a second while he’s buried deep inside him- is enough to forget about how wrong it is to feel that way. Almost.

Zayn’s head pops up at the sound of his name. He doesn’t hesitate to get up and check on the lad, not bothering to just call back. He wasn’t one to raise his voice.

Upon getting up the stairs, Zayn can already hear something. He walks quietly and slowly across the floor and smirks once he reaches the door. The door that undoubtedly has the culprit of the noise and name calling. Without a second thought, Zayn rips the door open (perhaps too excitedly) and _Jesus_  is all he can think as his eyes bulge and remain bulged. Niall stops in his tracks upon realizing Zayn was _right there_ and knows that the call of his name was for _this_ now. He looks up cautiously at his babysitter and sees complete shock written on his babysitter’s face. He quickly removes his hand from his twitching 5 inches and begins panicking. “Zayn I- … I promise this is not what it looks like..I’m so sorry-y.”

Zayn’s only been able to swallow thickly the whole time that he’s been standing there. Guilt stabs at his gut as he knows that this is happening because he always wished for it and the guilt is worse because he finds it much hotter now, with Niall so flushed and embarrassed. This was his one and only opportunity. But taking it? May even be too rebellious for Zayn Malik.

“Niall um..would you mind explaining what exactly it is that you were doing.” The question came as a shock to himself, expecting the boy to give him a clear answer. He’s thirteen for Christ sake. “Well… Um…” Niall is so embarrassed that even thinking about thinking is going way over his head. He decides to pin it on Zayn. “You know what I was doing ya dick! Why are you treating me like a baby? I don’t need you to check on me!” Zayn’s fists clench up as he stares at the boy. This fucking attitude was not gonna fly. Especially in this situation. He moves closer to Niall, a finger firmly pointing at him. “Listen here you little shit, that fucking attitude better fucking leave right now or I’ll make you pay for talking to me like that.”

He pushes Niall back, watching especially how the boys cock jiggles still in a hard stiffness as he falls backwards, barely catching himself. With a smirk, Zayn continues. “Aw, is little Niall scared? Tell me Ni..” Zayn walks around Niall, tracing his finger ever so lightly along his shoulders and back. “…is my little buddy frightened because Zaynie’s being a meanie head or because you were obviously thinking about me fuck the innocence out of you as you pissed all over yourself?”

Niall just whimpered. “Hmm? And now you’re just waiting for me to fucking pounce on you as I’m standing in your piss? Dirty, dirty boy.” “I-i I don’t-” zayn chuckles darkly at nialls attempt in response. “Dirty boys like you need to be taught a lesson yeah? Don’t you agree ni?” Niall doesn’t dare speak. He just looks down at his still hard cock in shame. Zayn feels bad because he is so very turned on and here he is humiliating his favorite person in the world. It’s not fair, really. He sighs. “Niall please get in the shower. We’ll worry about the mess later. ”

With a nod, niall hops in the shower, glad to have a curtain separating him from Zayn. He focuses on the hot water rushing against his pale skin, but Zayn doesn’t leave. In fact, Zayn hops in shortly behind him. “Figured since you’re acting like such a baby you need some help.” Niall is wide eyed and trying to hide how crushed he is that Zayn thinks he’s a baby. “Wha-” before he can finish Zayn picks him up wrapping his long legs around Zayn’s fucking amazing torso and rubs his cock against Niall’s delicate untouched hole. “Oh! Shit!” The younger lad says. Zayn gives him a small slap across the face. “Im in charge and don’t you dare think you can curse.” He then takes his cock in his hand and begins probing the boy.

“You’re a virgin aren't you Niall?” He whispers in the boys ear. Niall doesn’t answer and zayn doesn’t want one as he pushes now, opening Niall up. “Ah! Zayn it hurts.” He winces, feeling the enormity of the older boys dick. “Shh, it’ll feel good soon enough.” Zayn assures. “Gonna start thrusting. Please don’t cry ok?” Niall nods, but is already tearing up from the pain. “You feel so fucking good baby boy.” Zayn purrs, now filling Niall to the brim. “Gonna properly fuck you now.” Niall squeezes his eyes shut, wants it to feel good so bad. Wants his dreams to come true so bad. Still has to pee. Zayn thrusts hard and rough and _FUCK_. Niall gasps,feeling an unidentified type of pleasure.

“Baby starting to feel god huh? Did zaynie hit your prostate?” Niall shakes his head wildly, gripping zayns arm hard, his cock so close to exploding. “I’m gonna cum Niall fuuuuck.” Zayn shoots his hot seed into the boy with one large thrust and his body relaxes a bit. Nialls eyes are squeezed shut again an he begins to feel relief. “Niall.. oh. my. fucking. god.” Zayn says, getting Niall down off of him, watching with wide eyes as nialls piss hits his stomach and now hardening-again cock.


End file.
